


The Bunny In the Forest

by cimberelly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun isn’t even fully out yet when the bunny wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bunny In the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my friend Riva, another one of my Christmas gift fics. Her prompt was just "Bunny!England." This [song was on repeat](http://www.youtuberepeat.com/watch/?v=UA9_aJMm52k) as I was writing it. It just adds to the fantasy atmosphere of the fic, I think.

The sun isn’t even fully out yet when the bunny wakes up. Spring green eyes sleepily flutter open, blinking blankly at the semi-darkness before they fall close again in a little yawn. A small fist lifts to rub at an eye as slowly, slowly, the bunny sits up from his comfortable cocoon of blankets and straw.

He’s just a small bunny, perhaps not even three feet tall, with long, ash blond ears that are almost as long as he is tall. Those ears match the hair on his little head, which always looks unruly and unkempt no matter how he tries to groom himself. Dark, thick eyebrows furrow over a pair of large spring green eyes, the better to see with for signs of danger and traces of magic. He dresses in a simple bottle green cloak with a hood over a white tunic, his feet usually bare. He is a bunny and his hands and feet are strong and sturdy, impervious to biting cold and rough terrain, though he wouldn’t say no to mittens and boots when rain falls from the sky and snow blankets the ground.

Thankfully it’s not that cold quite yet. He could opt not to wear his mittens and boots. Winter is coming, though. He can smell it in the early morning air and feel it in the cold that hasn’t been that cold just a few days before. Winter is coming and he will be ready.

Little pinpricks of sunlight pierce through the windows of his little hovel, revealing bits and pieces of the little shelter he considers home--his bed of cosy blankets and fragrant straw, a black cauldron, a shelf of books. It’s clean, simple and complete and that’s all that matters. He gives his surroundings a cursory glance, looking to see if anything has changed (sometimes the brownies come in and arrange his furniture for him. He always leaves honey and milk for them). Seeing nothing unusual, he dons his cloak, taking care of his long, floppy ears, and steps out into the forest.

The forest he lives in is dense and untouched. The trees are tall and animals frolic freely. No humans wander here and perhaps they don’t dare. Somehow, despite how they barely have any magic, they seem to sense that this forest isn’t theirs. It belongs to beings who came before them and who could cause them harm if they dare to intrude. Not all of these creatures are harmful, however, and some of them are the bunny’s friends and companions.

The bunny steps out into the sun and smiles, a small, precious thing, as a fairy comes to greet him. The fairy is a tiny, pretty thing, just tiny enough to perch comfortably on the bunny’s hand. She is more shimmery light and sparkly dust than human in appearance and she moves fast, darting to and fro. She chatters excitedly to the bunny, playfully buzzing along his ears and telling him of ripe fruits for picking. He thanks her for the information before asking her about her health. They are good friends and he enjoys her company. He walks through the grass and the trees as she leads the way. Nothing and no one bothers them. They are inhabitants of this forest and the forest knows this. Soon, they come across an open field. A unicorn, tall and graceful, is grazing nearby and the bunny moves carefully so as not to disturb it. Unicorns are gentle creatures, but he respects them enough to leave them alone. It’s better that they come to you, really, if they ever want to.

Eventually, they reach the spot where the fairy found the ripe fruits. They come in all kinds and sizes, in bushes and trees, all ripe and juicy for the picking and the bunny’s nose twitches with their sweet, wonderful scent. His little stomach grumbles and he knows it’s time for breakfast. He starts with some berries, making sure they’re the safe kind. Some berries tend to be poisonous, you know? So he is careful and he shares his prize with the fairy who has led him to them.

Soft footfalls make him turn away from the berry bush. Green eyes widen as he sees where the sounds come from. The unicorn has followed them. It comes closer slowly, carefully. It’s tall and splendid, white and pure of pelt and aura. It’s distinctive horn sets it apart from other horses at first glance. The unicorn is a creature of legend, but it is very real in this enchanted forest. The bunny stays still and just watches until it is close enough to touch. In turn, the unicorn looks at him with dark, intelligent eyes and then leans closer. Its nose is soft and when he nudges at the bunny, it tickles a little and he can’t help letting out a quiet little giggle. Unicorns are friendly and gentle creatures indeed.

The bunny has no qualms about sharing his bounty. They feast on apples and berries until they are full and sated. There’s even enough fruit left for storing. Winter is coming and the bunny is preparing. The sack he brought with him is now quite full and heavy with sweet-smelling fruit. Perhaps on his way back he can gather nuts , if he can find them or just come back later. It’s just morning yet and there will be plenty of time.

They walk back towards the bunny’s hovel, but end up stopping by a lake for a drink of water. The water is cool and refreshing. The bunny takes his time in washing his little face and hands. Eating always causes him to get messy somehow and so this lake is a blessing. Refreshed and a bit tired from the morning’s food gathering, the bunny and his friends sit under a tree for a while for a bit of rest. The sun is a bit high in the sky by then and its gentle heat is making the bunny drowsy. Even the unicorn has settled down by the tree and it lets the bunny sit with him, nudging him even to lean back against its bigger body. It’s an invitation that the bunny doesn’t resist as he leans back and rests a little. He’s still holding onto his bag of fruit, not wanting it to be stolen. Even if his fairy friend assures him that she would watch over them, he only loosens his hold a little. She might want to rest too. They have been up so early this morning...

The mid-day breeze is soothing and touches the bunny’s cheeks and ears softly, beckoning him towards rest, and he is but a bunny who couldn’t resist a bit of shuteye. Perhaps a little rest won’t hurt...

Perhaps...

Winter is not quite here yet.


End file.
